multiverse_profile_version_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball (Universe)
The Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール, Doragon Bōru) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the world famous long-running manga and anime franchise owned by Akira Toriyama, which ran in regular publication from November 1984 to May 1995. An anime series (Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z) based on the manga was also created, running from February 1986 to April 1989. Other anime series, such as Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super, tell original stories, not adapted from the manga. The story follows Goku, a young man who is obsessed with getting stronger. During his adventures, he encounters many different friends and foes. The series primarily focuses on the mystical items known as Dragon Balls, which have the power to summon the dragon Shenron and grant the user any wishes, and the many people and forces who seek that power. ".''" :—About the Dragon Ball Universe. Franchise description Known Characters Heroes * Dragon Team ** Gogeta/Vegito *** Goku *** Vegeta ** Gohan ** Gotenks *** Goten *** Trunks Brief ** Krillin ** Pan ** Piccolo Jr. ** Tien Shinhan ** Yamcha Supportives * Bulma Brief * Fortuneteller Baba * Dr. Briefs * Dende * Kami * Korin * Marron * Mr. Popo * Oolong * Puar Allies * Android 8/Eighter * Android 16 * Lapis/Android 17 * Lazuli/Android 18 * Angels ** Marcarita ** Vados ** Whis * Annin * Bardock * Botamo * Cabba * Chi-Chi * Chiaotzu * Grandpa Gohan * Hercule * Hit * Jaco * Kais ** East Kai ** Grand Kai ** North Kai ** South Kai ** West Kai * Kibito * Otta Magetta * Ox-King * Pikkon * Pride Troopers ** Jiren ** Top * Master Roshi * Supreme Kais ** East Supreme Kai ** Fuwa ** Grand Supreme Kai ** Gowasu ** Supreme Kai of Time * Videl * Yajirobe * Uub * Zeno Anti-Heroes * Broly * Gods of Destruction ** Beerus ** Belmod ** Champa * Kefla ** Kale ** Caulifla * Launch * Pilaf Gang ** Mai ** Emperor Pilaf ** Shu * King Vegeta III Villains * Android 19 * Babidi * Majin Buu * Cell * Cymbal * Dabura * Drum * Frieza's Army ** King Cold ** Cooler ** Dodoria ** Frieza ** Zarbon ** Ginyu Force *** Burter *** Captain Ginyu *** Guldo *** Jeice *** Recoome * Garlic Jr. * Dr. Gero/Android 20 * Goku Black * Janemba * Nappa * Piano * King Piccolo * Pui Pui * Raditz * Red Ribbon Army ** Staff Officer Black ** General Blue ** General Copper ** Commander Red ** Colonel Silver ** Colonel Violet ** General White *** Buyon *** Murasaki *** Major Metallitron ** Captain Yellow * Master Shen * Spopovitch * Tambourine * Mercenary Tao * Turles * Yakon * Yamu * Zamasu Others * Frost Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes File:Goku_20000.png|Kakarot/Goku Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains File:Cooler_75652.png|Cooler (Deceased) Other featured characters Groups and Organizations Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Locations Items Others Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs :''Main articles: Music See also Etymology Translation and Dub Issues Anime and Manga Influences External links * Dragon Ball Wikipedia * Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Dragon Ball Universe